This disclosure relates to light sources and, in particular to monitoring and/or control of temperatures of light sources.
Light sources are used for a variety of applications. For example, light sources can be used to cure inks, coatings, adhesives, or the like. The generation of the light can be accompanied by a generation of a significant amount of heat. A heat sink can be disposed on the light source to remove heat. However, a failure can cause the light source to increase in temperature beyond a threshold above which the light source can be damaged.